


A Rogue Valentine

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, LGBT, Love, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: It's once again Valentine's Day and Mick has a huge surprise for Len in this one shot





	A Rogue Valentine

Sitting in his his pajamas, Mick put the finishing touches on the kids Valentine’s Day cards for school. They had been helping until they fell asleep. Obviously writing each kids name and taping a piece of candy to the inside was tiring for fourth graders. Smiling he had taken the sleeping kids and put them to bed. After kissing each of them goodnight he went back downstairs and continued the repetitive task. 

Yawning, Mick looked at the ceiling and thought about the old days when him and Len would be out robbing banks not making Valentine’s for a class party. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he finished up both sets and headed upstairs. He checked in on the sleeping kids. Both were still sleeping which meant he could sleep too. 

He quietly opened his bedroom door and smiled as he saw Len laying there fast asleep. It’s moments like this that he enjoyed the fact they gave up that criminal life. Quietly he slipped into bed, kisses Len on the forehead and closed his eyes. Len smiled and watched as Mick fell fast asleep. He was glad that Mick could finally get some real sleep at night. 

The next morning when Len got up, Micks side of the bed was empty. He sat up and smelt fresh squeezed orange juice and bacon. He smiled and put on a robe and headed downstairs. It was just Mick. “Hey, shouldn’t the kids be up by now?” Len asked a little harsher than he meant to. “No worries Lenny, the kids are already at school. It’s ten’O clock” Mick said smiling and placing a plate of freshly made pancakes, that happened to be in the shape of a heart and bacon in front of Len. Len looked at the clock in disbelief. He always woke up right on time. “Happy Valentine’s Day Lenny” Mick said kissing his forehead and grabbing his own plate sitting down. 

Len sat quietly for a moment. “I can’t believe I over slept” Len said quietly to his plate. “That’s how exhausted you were. I’m glad you did” Mick said giving him another kiss on the forehead and going back to his food. Len nodded and ate. Micks cooking was always delicious. 

That evening, after the kids got home and they had a family dinner, Laurel and Rip showed up. “Tonight is our night Lenny” Mick said. Len smiled and Mick blindfolded him. “Kinky” Len said with a laugh. “Just wait” Mick said with a laugh. Len smiled and they left. 

After about fifteen minutes Mick parked and helped Len out of the car. Leading him inside he takes him up an elevator and Len could head him unlock a door. Len smirked. Mick took off the blindfold and Len gasped. He knew this room. It was their old hideout. Lens eyes watered. Everything started here. “I fixed it up a bit but it’s the same old crap hole” Mick said pulling Len close. Len just held onto him. 

After a few minutes Len took a breath. “This is the best present ever” Len said kissing Mick straight on the lips. Mick picked Len up and carried him to the old sofa and laid him down. “Happy Valentine’s Day Lenny” Mick said as he took off his own shirt. Len looked at the scars from where he was burned that played across his chest and moaned. Mick turned on one of Len’s favorite song, straddled him and kissed Len. Len kissed him back and the music played on as the two men made their love for each other known.


End file.
